I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of metal equipment and more generally to a self-latching slide door for a food/cuff aperture on prison doors.
II. Description of the Related Art
Prison cells require an opening to perform activities including passing items such as food and to perform functions such as cuffing prisoners. The small apertures used to perform these activities must be locked in order to keep the prisoner from gaining any outside access from the cell. Doors with locks are provided on the apertures. There are often spaces between the doors that allow prisoners to sometimes pass thin objects and pick the locks. Furthermore, prison guards must carry keys to unlock the doors. Sometimes prisoners can gain access to the keys and use the keys as weapons.
In accordance with the present invention and the contemplated problems which have and continue to exist in this field, the invention features a self-latching slide door apparatus for food/cuff passes on prison doors.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a slide door apparatus, including a main body, a front panel connected to the main body, at least one door connected to the front panel and a latch connected to the door.
In one implementation, the apparatus includes an upper and lower support rail connected to the front panel, wherein the door is located between the upper and lower support rails.
In another implementation, the upper support rail comprises at least one notch adapted to receive an engagement portion of the latch.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes a latch stop located near the notch.
In another implementation, the latch is spring-loaded within the bracket.
In another implementation, the main body is hollow and rectangular.
In still another implementation, the front panel includes an aperture that is flush with the perimeter of the main body.
In yet another implementation, the door is in a closed state when the engagement portion is engaged with the notch.
In another aspect, the invention features a self-latching slide door apparatus, including a hollow and rectangular main body, a front panel having an aperture flush with the perimeter of the main body, an upper and lower support rail connected to the front panel, a first and second door held within the upper and lower support rails, and a self-latching device connected to the each of the doors.
In one implementation, the self-latching device includes a bracket, a latch spring-loaded within the bracket, the latch having an engagement portion and a handle portion and a pin pivotally connecting the latch to the bracket.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes a first notch located in the upper support rail and adapted to receive the engagement portion of the latch of the first door, the first notch being located so that when the engagement portion of the first door is engaged with the notch, the first door covers substantially half of the aperture and a second notch located in the upper support rail and adapted to receive the engagement portion of the latch of the second door, the second notch being located so that when the engagement portion of the second door is engaged with the notch, the second door covers substantially the remaining half of the aperture.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes a first latch stop located near the first notch in a position that prevents the latch of the first door from moving past the first latch stop and a second latch stop located near the first notch in a position that prevents the latch of the second door from moving past the second latch stop.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes a plate connected to the first door, wherein the plate overlaps the second door when doors cover the aperture.
In another aspect, the invention features a door system, including a door having a front surface and a rear surface, and having a pass opening a slide door apparatus, including a hollow main body fit flush within the pass opening, a front panel in contact with the front surface of the door and having an aperture flush with the perimeter of the main body, a rear panel surrounding the main body and in contact with the rear surface of the door, an upper and lower support rail connected to the front panel, a first and second door held within the upper and lower support rails and a self-latching device connected to the each of the doors.
In one implementation, the self-latching device comprises a bracket, a latch spring-loaded within the bracket, the latch having an engagement portion and a handle portion and a pin pivotally connecting the latch to the bracket.
In another implementation, the first and second doors are adapted to be in a closed state and an open state.
In another implementation, the system includes a plate connected to the first door.
In another implementation, the plate overlaps the second door when the doors are in the closed state, the plate covering a space between the first and second doors.
In another aspect, the invention features a slide door apparatus, including a hollow main body connected to a front panel having slide doors, and means to self-latch the slide doors to the front panel to cover a aperture in the front panel.
One advantage of the invention is that the it does not require the use of a key to lock the door.
Another advantage of the invention is that it provides a positive self-latching feature.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.